happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hiss-understanding
'''A Hiss-Understanding '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Freaky is with a client, Lammy, who talks about her pickle friend. Freaky suddenly sees Mr. Pickles tipping his hat and pulling out a knife. He begins to freak out, at which point his pet snake Wiggles snaps him out of it by throwing a bucket of water on his head. Freaky scolds Wiggles for that act before turning his head to see Mr. Pickles as a normal pickle again. Lammy decides to leave, somewhat disturbed by Freaky's behaviour. Wiggles follows her out the door. Shaking a can of snake food, Freaky calls for Wiggles, but receives no response. He calls for Wiggles again, soon ripping apart his office to find his pet. Since Wiggles is still nowhere in sight, Freaky rushes into the next office to search. Nursery enters her office to see Freaky making a mess. Nursery manages to catch a personal photo before it could smash on the ground. She gets Freaky's attention by blowing a whistle. Freaky frantically tells her about his missing pet situation and Nursery agrees to help him. Nursery searches for Wiggles in the hallway. She sees something scaly behind a potted plant and soon notices it is a shedded layer of Wiggles' skin. Freaky approaches, forcing Nursery to come up with a plan: she wears the skin and acts like a snake. Freaky assumes she is Wiggles and places her around his neck. To really seal her act, Nursery begrudgingly eats the snake food Freaky feeds her, barely managing to stomach its awful taste. Meanwhile, Dolly is in the waiting room, trying to get up on her chair. A passing Wiggles looks at her and she flees out the door, fearing she'll be eaten. This gets the attention of Hiss, who is also in the room and decides to go on a hunt. Wiggles sleeps in a bowl of mints which is shortly dumped into Nutty's mouth. One mint remains and Cavity asks if she could have it. Nutty responds with a hiss, gaping open his mouth at the same time Wiggles yawns with fangs and forked tongue bared. This leads Cavity to flee in terror. Freaky calls his next patient, who happens to be Cavity. The fox approaches to warn him about Nutty. However, she mistakes Nursery for a snake and screams, bringing Hiss to the scene. Grabbing the tail end of Wiggles' skin, Hiss tries to pull the "snake" off of Freaky, who is being strangled in the process. As Nutty drifts asleep, Wiggles sees a snake food can rolling on the floor and reaches for it. Cavity stumbles over the can and Wiggles accidentally bites her in the eye. Cavity tries desperately to detach the serpent, who clings onto Nutty's tongue with its tail. Not a moment after Freaky's head pops off does the dried-up snake skin crumble to flakes. Hiss is puzzled at first, then notices Cavity's predicament and promptly captures Wiggles, pulling out Nutty's tongue and skull. Cavity, despite her horribly swollen eye, thanks Hiss for his rescue. Hiss turns only to find that Wiggles has slipped from his hand and is slithering away once again. Later, Nursery meets with her next patient, Tangles, who has a conspicuous lump in his belly. Nursery attempts to analyze the problem by looking into Tangles' mouth, only to get swallowed. She winds up in his stomach to find herself next to a decomposing Dolly. Nursery makes a disgruntled sigh as the episode closes. Deaths #Freaky's head pops off. #Nutty's skull and tongue are ripped out. #Dolly is eaten by Tangles (offscreen). #Nursery probably gets digested as well (debatable). Trivia * Nursery's photo is a class photo of her standing by the feet of her classmates, which contradicts her supposed backstory in The Baby Formula. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes